


hello love, for you i have so many words

by ryugazaki



Category: Free!
Genre: Characters to be added later, F/M, Ficlet Collection, M/M, Multi, Relationships to be added later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 18:30:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3457388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryugazaki/pseuds/ryugazaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>all the things you said (or didn't say).</em>
</p><p> </p><p>a collection of fics based off of <a href="http://reirygazaki.tumblr.com/post/112178077489/send-me-a-ship-and-one-of-these-and-ill-write-a">these prompts</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. reigou - at one am

**Author's Note:**

> more to be added! but hello, i am back with a little series.  
> i have like several more prompts in my ask so i will update this as we go on ok!!
> 
> (title is based off of ben howard's _i forget where we were_ )

He wishes he was good at words, wishes he could write a thousand tales that could tell her exactly how he feels, wishes that he could woo her with lines of poetry and lovely things written that talk about the beauty that she contains.

But he can’t, and he knows that she knows he can’t. He’s terrible at talking, he knows, terrible about keeping a conversation that doesn’t end with him tripping over his tongue when he’s around her.  His communication skills are mediocre at best, to be perfectly honest - even with his wide range of vocabulary and every fact that he’s ever known, it seems that every time he stands near her or is around her in any way, his words don’t come out and his mouth gets dry and his heart beats so fast that he forgets what he has to say.  
  
Rei thinks it’s pitful, honest, about how he can’t whisper charming things in her ear that make her flush that pretty red across the high of her cheeks like the others probably could. It’s just that he hasn’t found any words to encompass exactly the beauty and wonder that is Kou. (Also every time she smiles at him, bright and captivating, he swears that his voice gets stuck in his throat and he would be okay if he could never speak again if she smiled at him every day like that.)  
  
He doesn’t think he could ever manage to fully express his desires, not in the morning when she first wakes up next to him, not during the day when he thinks more about her than his job, not at night when they’re getting ready for bed and she kisses him so sweet and soft, something that makes him lose his breath so quickly and makes his head spin.  
  
He can’t think, not even at one in the morning, when he’s watching her sleep with those cute snores tumbling out of her mouth, her hair a mess on her pillow and the serene look on her face as she dreams the morning away. Even as Rei fights to stay awake, to think of something to say that could speak about how he truly feels so he can share it with her one day, fights to keep his eyes open in order to watch her, he can hardly even think of one single thing that truly speaks volumes over what he thinks of her, how he feels.  
  
So, even when he falls asleep and he has one sentence on his lips - something so simple and so bare but he thinks it might just be okay for the time being until he truly figures out how to speak around her.  
  
” _I love you.”_


	2. sourei - with no space between us

” _I’m happy to be here._ ”  
  
He says it the night that he comes back to Iwatobi, to a place that was home but isn’t anymore.

And Sousuke doesn’t hold it against Rei for leaving in the first place, because Rei’s far too bright and far too brilliant for some tiny seaside town like Iwatobi.

So, he takes his  _hello’s_ and lovely smiles with every beat of his heart, merely whispers how happy he is that he’s here too back with a quick peck on the lips when he greets him at the train station, on the night he comes back to Iwatobi.

* * *

  
” _I missed you.”_  
  
Rei says it again, through a stifled whine as Sousuke kisses down his neck, teeth catching on the skin of his throat.

He murmurs it  once again, like he can’t say it enough - like he doesn’t think Sousuke honestly gets the weight of his words because he  _does,_ he does immensely because he’s done nothing but missed Rei since he’s left, done nothing but wished and hoped and prayed for him to come back, to be with Sousuke in that tiny seaside town that’s far too small for someone as magnificent as Rei.

He had hoped for him to come back to Sousuke, someone who was far too dull in comparison to Rei’s shining light. 

* * *

” _I love you.”_    
  
Sousuke whispers it in Rei’s ear later on that night, when the sky darkened to a complete black and the stars take over the universe above, when Rei had fallen asleep all bare and spent in Sousuke’s arms.

He kisses the curve of Rei’s cheek, sighing quietly under his breath as he whispers it again, pulling the smaller body toward him as much as he can, like Rei might disappear once more if he lets go. He knew that this would be inevitable, this feelings, this gut-wrenching and terrifying feeling of insecurity and longing, like Rei might be the most important person in the world to him.

(And he’s one of them, Sousuke knows, and he can’t tell if that information excites him or scares him.)

He just presses another small, insiginficat kiss against parted lips and repeats the words over and over again until they leave his mouth dry and his heart beating fast and his eyes wet. He knows that his love is not big enough or good enough for Rei, but he hopes that last thing he has to offer might be enough.

* * *

 _"Goodbye."_  
  
He doesn’t hold it against him at all, when three weeks later, they’re standing at the same spot at the train station and Rei murmurs the farewell with a teary, misty-eyed look that has Sousuke’s throat closing up almost immediately.

He wishes that he could stay with him, that he could board that train to Tokyo with him or that Rei could stay here in a home that isn’t a home with Sousuke but he knows that it is impossible. Iwatobi is not a town for Rei to be in, for him to thrive and be the great person that he is.

So, Sousuke doesn’t hold it against him when he leaves once again, with nothing more than a goodbye and a feather-light touch of the lips. 


	3. rintori - didn't say at all

Rin is a boy that says too much, but doesn’t say enough at all.  
  
Ai can’t figure out how that is, because Rin - nowadays - is always talking, smiling with a sharp grin and a soft expression that Ai hasn’t seen on his face since that race when they were children. Rin has a thing about talking about anything, talking too much, and he’s glad for it, really he is, because before Rin had barely said anything — too closed off and guarded to really have a conversation about  _anything._  
  
But, sometimes, Aiichirou thinks that even though Rin is  _happier_ this time around, how his smile brightens the room and that gleam in his eyes mesmerizes everyone, he doesn’t think Rin is saying anymore than what he did before. At least, anything meaningful.   
  
And he feels bad about even thinking of that, but there are moments when he catches Rin’s eyes, sees that sad, quiet desperation or a tumble of happiness raining in them and understands that there are some things Rin can’t say - but Aiichirou knows those feelings, he understands it more than maybe Rin even realises it himself.  
  
Aiichirou can’t help it when his heart squeezes to the size of a coin when he sees those looks - whether it’s something that says  _go faster, train harder, get better_ that leaves Rin gasping and Aiichirou hoping that Rin won’t push himself hard - toward the brink of too much,  _way_ too much or whether it’s a look of longing, like whenever he’s looking at the Iwatobi group, at Nanase-san and Tachibana-san and all of them, like he would much rather be apart of a group that he once was.   
  
Or even that look he sometimes gives to Yamazaki-senpai, that sadness in his eyes that says he’s sorry for never being there, or something along those lines that Yamazaki-senpai even chooses to ignore but Aiichirou can’t.   
  
He can’t even ignore the looks that Rin gives out to the team, his mouth spouting praises and his eyes singing with hope. (He like those looks the best because it reminds him of the split second when he saw Rin in that relay when they were children, like they have everything in the world at the palm of their hands and they can take it if they want to.)  
  
And he definitely cannot ignore the looks that Rin sometimes gives him, whether it’s across the room or after a soft kiss when he drops him off at his dorm - ones that whisper  _thank you_ over and over again as he stares at Aiichirou as if he is even something to stare at. It makes Aiichirou blush the most because it’s not a expression that he’s used to seeing but he takes that to his heart, just like all those other ones and he won’t share them with anybody because there is a reason that Rin doesn’t say some of the things that he says but it’s okay.  
  
Even if Rin won’t say them, Aiichirou still listens. 

**Author's Note:**

> come cry with me on tumblr at [reirygazaki](http://reirygazaki.tumblr.com)or on twitter at [prncessauroras](https://twitter.com/prncessauroras)


End file.
